rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Contact
Contact serves as the theme song for the Chorus Trilogy, Red vs. Blue's fourth saga. It was written and performed by Trocadero. The full version of the song is not normally played during webcast episodes, but was played during the Season 11 credits. A more tame variation of "Contact", entitled "Relay", is played as the theme for Season 12. A cover version of the song titled "Contact Redux", featuring guest vocals by Meredith Hagan, was used as the credits theme for Season 13. Lyrics |-|Contact= Contact We've been here so long Still I remember The rainy September Contact Two, four, one, ten Two, four, one, ten Am I transmitting? Is anyone listening? Contact Two, four, one, ten Two, four, one, ten Am I still willing To foot all this billing? Contact We are green and gray The longness of semper Still I remember Contact Two, four, one, ten Two, four, one, ten Am I transmitting? Is anyone listening? Contact Riding on our shiny metal horses Singing a rider's song One of us won't be forgotten The other one's wrong Two, four, one, ten Two, four, one, ten Am I still willing To foot all this billing? Contact When I think of you Your name's in the sky Ninety feet high Contact Riding on our shiny metal horses Singing a rider's song One of us won't be forgotten The other one's wrong |-|Contact Redux= Contact Redux (feat. Meredith Hagan) We've been here so long Still I remember The rainy September Contact Two, four, one, ten Two, four, one, ten Am I transmitting? Is anyone listening? Contact We are green and gray The longness of semper Still I remember Contact Two, four, one, ten Two, four, one, ten Am I still willing To foot all this billing? Contact Riding on shiny metal horses Singing a rider's song One of us will be forgotten The other will be wrong Two, four, one, ten Two, four, one, ten Am I transmitting? Is anyone listening? Contact When I think of you Your name's in the sky Ninety feet high Contact Riding on our shiny metal horses Singing a rider's song One of us will be forgotten The other will be wrong Riding on our shiny metal horses Singing a rider's song One of us will be forgotten The other will be wrong Oh two, four, one, ten Two, four, one, ten Am I still willing To foot all this billing? Contact Trivia *Originally the song was released as a single after Lost But Not Forgotten aired. Later it was included in Trocadero's album When We're Together. * The official release of the song is a different recording from the version played during the credits of Season 11 in Lost But Not Forgotten, specifically it being a different session. * When asked about his inspiration for "Contact", Nico replied "The lyrics came from watching a lot of war news stuff from Iraq and connecting it to what was going on in Season 11 -- being lost, far away from loved ones: isolation, fear, basic shitty life." * After Miles Luna saw Meredith Hagan's cover of "Contact" on her Tumblr, she was eventually invited to collaborate with Nico Audy-Rowland in what would become "Contact Redux". * "Contact Redux" features a number of subtle lyrical changes, but most notably changing One of us won't be forgotten ''to ''One of us will be forgotten. Meredith stated in her appearance in The Shizno that she accidentally changed them in her original recording, but given they fit the new somber tone, no one bothered to correct. Video Contact - RvB Season 11 Theme (By Trocadero) Trocadero - Contact Redux (feat. Meredith Hagan) Official HD Category:The Real World Category:Music Category:Media